Night Falls
by lizziebennet1813
Summary: Kylo Ren is enraged, and refuses to sleep. But when his Force bond connects him and Rey, can his scavenger girl bring peace to his troubled soul?


Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber and in one stroke, destroyed a table in his chambers.

Breathing heavily, he wound up for another hit, eyeing the nearby chair with rage. He had not been so angry since Rey- _not Rey, the scavenger- _left him in the throne room.

Ren rose from the ruined chair and cast his eyes around for another victim.

Before he found his next target, he felt a familiar twinge in the Force. Awakening his Force bond.

Ren snarled, feeling almost like an animal.

"I'm not in the mood, Rey. _Go away. _I don't want to talk to you."

He heard no response, except for a deep sigh, almost of..._contentment?_

He whirled around, guilt immediately overcoming him as he realized that his scavenger was asleep.

Ben silenced his lightsaber and went to the side of her bed. Her small, delicate face was nearly hidden underneath the thick blanket over her.

He caught his breath, seeing how peaceful she looked. He was a fool to think he could ever drive her away for good, she would always be with him, if only in his thoughts.

His legs began moving forward nearly unconsciously, and he sat down as quietly as he could. She was so close that he could feel her warmth enfolding him.

His fingers moved of his own accord, and he reached out and brushed her cheek, cupping it gently. Her skin was rough and dry from years in the sun, and yet, it was so soft and comforting, like nothing he had felt before.

He sat there, on the hard bed, in a dim room, and there he felt peace. Ben Solo was finally free of doubt and fear, because in this moment, there was no First Order or Resistance. There was no Jedi or Sith. There was no darkness or light. It was just him and her, Ben and Rey together.

He smiled with contentment for the first time in years.

* * *

Rey stirred.

She didn't wake, but a line formed between her brows. Her vulnerable whimper immediately set Ben on edge.

She began shaking and moaning, in pain and fear. Through their bond, Ben could feel terror and grief where there had only been peace before.

She clutched her pillow with a vengeance and sobbed dryly. Ben sat and watched helplessly, not knowing what he could do.

Rey took several shuddering gasps and finally breathed his name. "Ben..."

Ben stilled, feeling the pain in her voice. Regret stabbed at him, reminding him that he was the cause of all her problems.

_Always remember, it's your fault she's having nightmares, alone in a dark room, instead of in a palace on Naboo like she deserves.__She is everything. What are you?_Ben reached out for her, now fighting tears of his own. He could not restrain himself from pulling her closer to him, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

Her sobs slowed, and finally stopped.

Ben's heart exploded, feeling her head, her _breath_, right where his heart was. It was beating so loudly, he was sure Rey would wake up.

But it felt so _natural, _just holding her close. It felt like home, like how his mother used to hold him. Only now it was a different kind of love.

Every part of him cried out for her. His tormented mind stilled when her dark eyes appeared. His heart continued beating only for her.

Ben gazed down at her beautiful face, and smiled, something he did not remember doing at all in recent years. His heart filled with such love that it was no surprise to himself when he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. He was utterly and completely lost to her.

Ben squeezed her waist and closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

"Ben?"

His eyes snapped open and sought her hazel ones, staring at him in confusion.

"What happened?"

He cleared his throat, frantically gathering his thoughts. "You...were having a nightmare, and this was the only way I could think to soothe you. I'm sorry."

He went to release her, albeit reluctantly, but her small hand trapped his, stopping him.

"Don't be," her mouth said.

Ben swallowed, trying to restrain himself. _Rey is an angel, you don't deserve her._She smiled at him, and his fears, his doubts, and his restraint disappeared.

Throwing caution to the winds, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her shocked gasp soon melted, and she cupped his cheek and kissed him back.

Ben held Rey, and she held him, and her warmth melted his heart.

He leaned in to kiss her again, only to have the bond dissolve, and the woman he loved disappeared from his gaze.

Kylo Ren glared at the space she once occupied, and grudgingly laid down to sleep.


End file.
